


Downpour

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, IOI-Downpour, M/M, MxM - Freeform, a silght mention of jookyun, hurt/comfort with happy ending, idk how to tags, slight mention of hyungwonhyuk, song/fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control.





	Downpour

_“Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control.”_

-

__**_When this rain falls on my head, I’ll get all wet even my heart_ **   
**_Stay with me I still can’t be in the rain alone without you_ **   
**_I’m still young, I’m still a bit scared_ **   
**_Though I know it’ll stop soon, I’m looking for you_ **

-

It was cold, and dark. He didn’t know what went wrong between them but the ending is nearing.  
They were both young, looking for some bliss in their dull life and they happen to meet each other. From the moment their eyes met, they both knew that whatever is going on with them is not going to last forever. They will both eventually parted ways, turning their back and walked away. Just like any other break ups, but no, it wasn’t just a summer fling. They were both more than that, their feelings were both genuine, pure and real. But it wasn’t enough to keep them from parting, so what went wrong? They both had a life, a life that demands full time attention, a life that demands a bigger commitment, not just some simple love, and a life that demands a bond.

No, they weren’t ready for that.

They were young, what could you say?

So, instead of facing the problems, they choose to run away. With a simple _‘I’m sorry’_ and _‘I love you’_ they break the bind, without realizing that it’s only tightened the string that were pulling them closer, stretching close to impossible. The distance was too far for the string to bear, one could not stand being away from another for too long. Eventually everything will falls back in place, eventually the wounds will be re – opened.

Eventually… two souls will meet.

-

“I am fine” Kihyun said for the umpteenth time, rolling his eyes and clicked his tongue at his friend  
“No, you are not. I can see it in your eyes, it’s been a year Ki…” Minhyuk said looking at his friend with a sad face  
“Exactly, it’s been a year. Why would you think I’m still not over that guy?” Kihyun said as he took his car key and walked out from his office, it was all a year ago.

It was all over, they cut all the ties and they continued their own life after that. Pretending as if the thing they had never existed, it was hard, he won’t lie. But he overcome the pain, though the painful parting leaves a hollow in his heart he didn’t mind, the time he spent with the man was beautiful. He regretted no seconds in his life that he spent with him, everything was beautiful.

But it was over, no words were exchanged. It was over.

“I can still see him in your eyes Ki, why do you keep on lying to yourself?” Minhyuk said as he follows behind  
“Because I am not, I am not lying to anyone Minhyuk.”Kihyun said looking into Minhyuk eyes, knowing that his best friend will probably see the truth in his eyes. Swollen and red from the countless cries, every night, every single time he dreamed of the man.  
“Would you please at least try to call him?” Kihyun sighed  
“I tried, but he changed his number. Don’t you think it’s his way of telling me that he’s over our past relationship and continuing his life somewhere in this planet?” Kihyun looked tiredly at Minhyuk  
“I could possibly be the only pathetic guy here, he could be somewhere else in another man’s or woman’s arms, who knows? What if it was only a summer fling for him? What if I’m the only one that feels like this? I’m… I’m tired Min, I’m tired of everything. I don’t want to be hurt again… I don’t want to fall for anyone deeper than I did with him, I don’t want to give the only piece I have left from my heart to anyone. I want to keep it, for me. For my happiness” Minhyuk didn’t say a word, instead he pulled the smaller man into his warm embrace, stroking the brunette’s hair  
“I just want to come home and sleep everything away…” Minhyuk nodded and took Kihyun’s car key and walked them to Kihyun’s car.

The drive was silent, Kihyun didn’t say anything and Minhyuk focused on the road.  
“Make sure to eat dinner before you sleep, okay?” Minhyuk said  
“Sure” Kihyun smiled and went inside his apartment.  
He looked around and sighed, he took off his suit and tie and walked to the bathroom.

He sighed and relaxed his muscles as the warm water washed away the tiredness, it was a long day.  
He came out 20 minutes later in his bathrobe, making himself a hot chocolate before looking outside through the glass window, it was raining.  
Kihyun opened the glass door and stood on his balcony, letting the rain drops on his face.

-

 **_Will it stop now? These raindrops, these tears?_ **  
**_I don’t want to get wet with rain and tremble with cold_ **  
**_Someday, the cold rain will become warm tears and fall down_ **  
**_It’s alright, It’s just a passing downpour_ **

-

A tear slide down to his cheeks, hidden by the rain drops as Kihyun sobs lightly.  
It hurts, it’s still hurt even after a year. The times they shared were too beautiful for him to just forget it, they were craved to his heart, to the deepest part of him. They way that man painted him with colors he didn’t know exist, the way that man took his breath away and the way that man treated him as if he was a fragile porcelain.  
No, he couldn’t forget the man.  
Kihyun felt a pang in his chest, it hurts so much he can’t breathe. It’s too painful for him to take the air in, everything is too painful for him to keep moving on. To held his face high and face the reality.

_“I miss you…”_

-

 **_It’s just a passing downpour_ **  
**_It’s how I feel after I met you, I haven’t lost he happy memories to the rain_ **  
**_When the rain stops, let’s meet again._ **  
**_We will smile again and be together_ **

-

“Stop staring at the rain, you creep” Wonho said as he put the files down on the desk  
“It reminds me of him” Hyunwoo said as he watched the rain, as the water droplets fall onto the ground and gave a new life sources. Just like Kihyun did to him, a new purpose of life.  
He watched as the rain drop slides down the glass window softly, and steadily just like Kihyun led him through life.  
He watched as the rain drops touched the ground and sending out an earthy scent calming the senses of human, just like Kihyun scent calming his heart.  
He watched as the rain drops dances on the surface of the small lake outside his office just like Kihyun played with his heart, carefully but painful.

“It’s been a year” Wonho said as he took Hyunwoo’s suit and gave it to the man  
“But it felt like yesterday, it felt like it was all just a day ago. I miss sleeping to his soft lullaby…”  
“You know, if you miss him so much why don’t you try to call him?”  
“He changed his phone number, I don’t know how to contact him”  
“You are a fuckin CEO of Starship Company, a phone number is not something that will blocks your way. You can always ask Changkyun to get one”  
“I know…” Hyunwoo said but paid no attention to what Wonho said  
“Hyungwon said there will be a Cherry Blossom Festival tomorrow, and he wants all of us to come to his family temple. To pray and celebrates”  
Hyunwoo just hummed, Wonho sighed and crossed his arms  
“You better fix yourself soon or else you’re going to be this fucked up forever” Wonho said as he leaves Hyunwoo’s office  
_“But he’s the only one who can fix me”_ Hyunwoo said as the pain in his heart becomes unbearable

-

 _**Will it stop now? These raindrops, these tears?** _  
_**I don’t want to get wet with rain and tremble with cold** _  
_**Some day, the cold rain will become warm tears and fall down,** _  
_**It’s alright, It’s just a passing downpour** _

-

“God, Kihyun stop staring at the rain! You’ve been watching it for hours!” Minhyuk said as he put the flowers on display  
“I don’t know why it’s been raining a lot lately, it’s fucking ruining our business” Minhyk grumbled  
“And it’s fuckin makes you all gloomy and woomy” Minhyuk said glancing at Kihyun  
“I am not gloomy and woomy, whatever that means. I’m just fascinated by the rain”  
“As in?” Minhyk raised his eyebrows  
“How they gave life with just a drop” Kihyun said as the image of the man flooded his mind  
“I’ll appreciate the thoughts about the Mother Nature and life and all but please get back to work, we need to finish this by today”  
“Why today? We could always do it later tomorrow”  
“Because my dear friend, I take you didn’t hear what Jooheon said?” Kihyun shook his head  
“We are going to Cherry Blossom Festival tomorrow, he’s going to meet up with his old friend from school”  
“I-“  
“It’s only once a year, besides the boy is really excited to meet with his friend”  
“Okay” Kihyun said softly, Jooheon must be happy to finally able to meet with his old friend.  
Goddess of fate must’ve brought them back to the same timeline right? How he wished for her to do the same with him, he wants to meet Hyunwoo so bad that it hurts his heart.

To meet the man only his dreams every night but not an inch closer in reality, to feel the soft and burning touches in dreams but not in reality, to wake up with tears and a pain in his heart.

“Stop daydreaming and get back to work please, I love you but I’m going to kick you in the ass if you don’t move right now” Minhyuk said as he placed a pot of blue lilies on the desks.  
Kihyun smiled softly and went to the kitchen to bake some cakes, and the things they’ll need for their café.

-

 **_I’m getting all wet right now_ **  
**_I don’t even have the strength to open an umbrella_ **  
**_But we know, let me just cry for a moment_ **  
**_As I lean on the rain, so you won’t see our sad tears_ **  
**_Now goodbye_ **

-

“He still can’t forget the guy he met in Paris?” Changkyun said as he stopped typing on his laptop  
“Yeah” Wonho nodded  
“Apparently the guy left a very strong impression in his heart”  
“He’s always like this every time it rains, I really don’t get why it rains so suddenly for the past few days” Changkyun sighed  
“I hope it won’t rain tomorrow, I really want to meet Jooheon and Hyunwoo hyung can get some fresh air too”  
“I really don’t know the history of him and the rain”  
Hyunwoo stares at the pouring rain, drowning deep in this thoughts

#  
_“You are beautiful Ki, and I love you” Hyunwoo said as he slides his arms over Kihyun’s small waist. Enjoying the view of The City of Love, Paris from their balcony._  
_Kihyun laughed soflty and Hyunwoo hummed in happiness as the soft laughter hits his ears like an angel’s song._  
_“You are so chessy Hyunwoo, and I love you too” Kihyun said as he turned around and tip toed to kiss Hyunwoo on the lips_  
_“I could get used to this” Hyunwoo said as he pulled Kihyun closer_  
_“Yes, but I’m starving. Let’s get some food first” Kihyun smiled, showing his cute eye – smile._

_~_

_“I don’t know why I agreed with you to standing in the rain, but I love you” Kihyun said as he circled his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, they were both standing in the rain at their usual hang out park. It was dark and empty, of course anyone in their sane mind wouldn’t stay and linger around in the park when it’s raining in autumn. Any normal human would freeze but not this two soul._

_They both warm each other just by looking into the deep eyes of one and another, as Kihyun leaned closer to the point the tip of their noses touched._

_“It’s romantic they said” Hyunwoo laugh_  
_“I love you Ki…” Hyunwoo said as he kissed Kihyun as if there is no tomorrow, Kihyun did the same, pulling Hyunwoo impossibly closer as if he was afraid that Hyunwoo would disappear in thin air_  
_“I love you…” there was silence between them, just the sound of rain, their breaths and heartbeats._  
_Without he even realized a tear dropped, Kihyun was crying silently as he held the man tighter._  
_“I love you” he whispered over and over again as if once won’t be enough to contains his feelings_  
_“I love you until love is no longer enough to sustain my breathing” Kihyun said as inhale Hyunwoo’s scent, earthy and expensive cologne._  
_“You are so beautiful Ki, and will always be the only one for me” Hyunwoo said as he inhale Kihyun’s scent, mint and vanilla._  
_“My heart beats for you, each of them is their own song for you” Hyunwoo said as he looked into Kihyun’s eyes_  
_“I love you”_  
_“I love you” Hyunwoo said before letting Kihyun’s hands go_  
#

“Hyung? Are you okay??” Changkyun asked looking at Hyunwoo’s face with concerned  
“Yeah, I’m okay” Hyunwoo said as he faked a smile  
“Drop that fake smile, I’m not buying it” Changkyun said as he took a seat in front of Hyunwoo  
“Is it too obvious?” Hyunwoo sighed  
“Hyung, why are you so sad every time it rains?”  
“It’s complicated Changkyun-ah”  
“Try me” Hyunwoo sighed at Changkyun’s determination  
“I’ve let go the most beautiful thing I ever had in my life under the rain”  
“Why? If it’s the most beautiful thing why would you let it go?”  
“Because I was holding onto it too tight eventually it’ll slip away from my hands, I was too deep in it that nothing could save me from drowning”  
“So, you let go to save yourself?” Hyunwoo nodded softly  
“I guess I was just too scared of losing what I had back then” Hyunwoo snorted  
“I don’t even have a steady job, what was I’m being afraid of?”  
“It’s not your fault…”  
“But he held onto my hand so tight I thought we would merge into one, he tried to hold onto me once more… he tried to stop me from giving up the thing that matter the most to both of us that time” Changkyun looked into Hyunwoo eyes  
“Time’s up, you need to get back to your college boy” Wonho said as he tap his foot, Changkyun groaned and stand up  
“Look, I don’t know how it feels before and now but one thing I know is that if he was destined to be with you fate will always find a way, sooner or later… one way or another, so… don’t be sad for too long” Changkyun said before leaving  
“You are a hopeless man trapped in a complicated and painful love” Wonho said as he leaves too.

-

 **Will it stop now? These raindrops, these tears?**  
**I don’t want to get wet with rain and tremble with cold**  
**Some day, the cold rain will become warm tears and fall down,**  
**It’s alright, It’s just a passing downpour**

-

It was crowded, there were a lot of people who’s spending time with their beloved ones under the beautiful cherry blossoms trees.  
It was indeed beautiful, Changkyun had agreed to meet his old friend at Hyungwon’s family temple.  
“What took you so long” Hyungwon scowled but kissed Wonho  
“I’m sorry, we hit the traffic” Wonho said as he looked at Hyungwon, his fiancé who was wearing a traditional white and red kimono.  
“Stop looking at me like you are eating me visually, it’s gross”  
“Yeah, it’s gross hyung” Changkyun said dropping his bag on one of the bench  
“You’ll do the same when you find your own man”  
“I’m a worshipper of women with big boobs not dicks” Wonho rolled his eyes  
“I see you back in the club, you can’t lie to me” Changkyun blushed at Wonho’s words  
“I thought he was a girl!”  
“Even a drunk chipmunk knows it’s a man Changkyun-ah” Hyunwoo said as he took a glass of Cherry Blossom Wine that Hyungwon’s family has been making for generations.  
“You guys are dicks”  
“Oh, I can show you” Wonho said laughing  
“You are unbelievable- oh! Jooheon!” Changkyun called, everyone’s head turned to the meet whoever Changkyun just called.  
Hyunwoo’s eyes widened and locked to a pair of hazel brown eyes, his body is frozen.  
“Ki… hyun?”

-

“Everything is so beautiful!” Minhyuk said happily  
“But why am I alone???” he wails to Kihyun who tried to jerk his hands off  
“Because you are Lee Minhyuk, why else?”  
“Mean” Minhyuk pouted  
“But it’s kind of true hyung” Jooheon said trying to hold back his laughter  
“Jooheoney! You’re a meanie too!”  
“Stop it, you’re too embarrassing to be walking hand in hand with” Kihyun glared  
“Jooheoney, where do you want to meet your friend?” Minhyuk asked ignoring Kihyun and enjoying the looks he gets from the crowd  
“For God’s sake, stop clinging to me they are thinking we are in sort of relationship!” Kihyun swats Minhyuk’s hands away  
“Who wants to be with you anyway” Minhyuk said but not letting go of Kihyun’s hand  
“At the temple, it’s on the top of the hill” Minhyuk groaned  
“It’s far”  
“But he said it’s beautiful”  
“Temple usually have the best views of cherry blossoms, but not many are allowed to get in when it’s festivals like this because they usually do the praying in the morning” Kihyun said rolling his eyes at Minhyuk  
“My friend’s brother in law’s family owned the temple, so he said it’s fine for us to visit”  
“Oh… I thought you were having a naughty meet up” Minhyuk said as he wriggles his eyebrows  
“You and your dirty thoughts”

It was quite a long walk, but they finally entered the temple. It’s true what Kihyun said, this temple has the best view of all. There was also a very big and old cherry blossom tree in the middle.  
“Jooheon!” they turned to the voice and Kihyun was frozen as he locks eyes with a beautiful pair of dark eyes  
“Hyun… woo?” Kihyun said softly but loud enough for Minhyuk to hear, Minhyuk quickly looked at the man.  
“You guys know each other” the other man who called Jooheon asked  
Both showed no intention to answer so Wonho opened his mouth  
“They met back in Paris” Changkyun’s eyes widened in realization.  
This was the guy Hyunwoo was talking about before, this was the guy that stole Hyunwoo’s heart but never returned it.  
“It’s been a long time since we met” Jooheon said as he pulled Changkyun into a tight hug  
“We both have an idea of what happened and who is who, so let them have some time alone” Jooheon whispered to Changkyun’s ear before pulled away, Changkyun nodded  
“Uh, we’re going to catch up some memories and songs but if you guys want to join us feel free to. But I can’t guarantee we will pay enough attention though” Changkyun laugh  
“Uh, no. Gross” Wonho said as he took Hyungwon’s arms  
“You are the definition of gross” Hyungwon said as he turned to Minhyuk  
“Would you like me to show you around?” he said with the sweetest smile he has  
“Sure, I want to taste the infamous wine of your family” Minhyuk said as he winked at Hyungwon  
“You three are the worst ever. _Gross_ ” Changkyun said as he took Jooheon’s hands and walked away, as the three males who went to their own direction leaving Hyunwoo and Kihyun alone  
They both stood there without saying anything, eyes still locked onto one and another, searching for an answer they’ve been looking for.  
“It’s… it’s been a long time” Hyunwoo said softly  
“Yeah…”  
“You haven’t changed at all”  
“You too, still with your expensive cologne” Kihyun laughed softly.  
God, Hyunwoo miss his laughs  
“And you, still the same with your eye – smile”  
“Eye smile isn’t something you can change silly” they both laughed  
“I…” Hyunwoo trails off  
“I miss you” Kihyun suddenly said, and without realizing it he leans closer and kissed Hyunwoo’s lips  
“I miss you…” Kihyun said again  
“I miss you too” Hyunwoo said as he pulled Kihyun into a passionate kissed, Kihyun circled his arms aournd Hyunwoo’s neck  
“I love you” Hyunwoo said as they parted away, still close and their noses almost touching. Just standing there, enjoying each other presence and breathing each other scents. Feeling the cold wind of spring touches their senses as the soft petals of cherry blossoms tickles their skin  
“I love you....” before Kihyun could finish his words Hyunwoo speaks  
“Until the day love is no longer enough to sustain my breathing” he said as he looked into Kihyun’s eyes  
“I will never let go of your hand, ever again.”  
“I will never leave you, so please… don’t disappear on me again” Kihyun said as he kissed Hyunwoo.

-

 _“I am not perfect, I know that._  
_I make mistakes, I know I do,_  
_And I do know that I will always love you.”_

-

**Author's Note:**

> A hurt/comfort oneshot I wrote in one night /wipes tears  
> I was inspired when I heard a piano version of IOI - Downpour, I just had to. But still, with the small happy ending because I am a slave for happy endings. That's a point you should remember when reading my stories, no matter how gore, angst or tragic it is they will always have a happy ending.  
> But my definition of happy might be different with yours or the common definition of happy.  
> This one took hours for me to write, I played most of sad and tragic playlist on my phone to get the feeling. I suggest you reading this while playing IOI - Downpour!  
> Don't worry, I have written some parts for Bunny and IT /wink
> 
> This one took a lot of energy juice out of me, so I'll be heading off to bed early.  
> You can call this a song-fic but I won't say the same though, it's just a story from an imagination added with a song.  
> Working one shot once in a while is nice, but this note is getting long so..
> 
> Thank you and see you~!


End file.
